


Smoke in summer rain

by Galacticspaceboi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Dom/sub, Fluffy, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, ed cuts his hair, ed is legal, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticspaceboi/pseuds/Galacticspaceboi
Summary: The summer in Amestris is once again harsh and unforgiving, and Roy is having a hard time keeping cool in his stuffy office. Especially when Edward comes strolling in with a haircut that makes him feel even hotter.{Ed gets a haircut and Roy loves him (and fucks him.) Nothing else ;)}





	Smoke in summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little oneshot of my favourite boys to give me a break from my main story. ((Which you should also check out, that’d be awesomeeee)) I’m missing summer big time right now so I thought I’d reminisce on the stupidly hot days and humid air with this cute little idea. 
> 
> By the way, I drew some art of what Ed’s hair looks like so let me know if you’d like me to add it as an attachment or something. Thanks for reading! Enjoooooy the porn! 
> 
> Xox

[My drawing of Ed’s short hair ](https://ibb.co/iOWX4x) 

It was fucking hot.

That was the only thing Roy Mustang could think about as he mindlessly sifted through stacks and stacks of paperwork, sweaty fingers sticking to the pages. He blew out an exasperated sigh, hair clinging to his forehead as he peaked at the time. Edward was late.

But _really_ , what was new? Not a whole lot. Ever since Roy had lost control of his hormones and kissed the boy, it had all gone down hill. They ended up having their first _adult_ experience at Havoc’s birthday bash, which he’d admit was not his proudest moment. Riza had laughed out loud when she heard, and the rest of the team had screwed up their faces and winced, because, despite all being adults, the idea of Roy _goddamn_ Mustang working his magic charms onto any poor sod, let alone Edward Elric, was just something that apparently frazzled their poor brains a bit too much.

It was true, though. Within seconds, Roy could have the young man flustered and blushing like a schoolgirl (not that he licked schoolgirls - he preferred his relationships to be strictly legal, _thank_ you very much) and that image probably didn’t resonate well with the rest of his team. It was _Ed_. Badass, don’t-mess-with-me-or-I-will-turn-you-into-shoes- Ed. He didn’t take prisoners, and he certainly didn’t blush.

_Oh, but he did._

But getting back to the point, nothing was new, except for the fact that him and Edward were in a comfortable relationship; the kind where Roy brought him flowers every so often and took him on dates, while Edward in turn called him Bastard but with a distinctly _fond_ tone and invited him to have dinner with Alphonse and the Rockbell girl. (Let it be noted that Winry Rockbell was a powerful force to be reckoned with; the _second_ she heard of his and Edward’s relationship she marched herself down to Central Command had a nice little _chat_.)

Alphonse was unnervingly fine with the situation, even when Ed flushed and stuttered as he came out as gay (“Brother, you have a _ponytail_. That’s a stereotype for a reason, you know!”) and just told Roy that he’d “Better look after him.”

And Roy _would_.

So, despite adopting a sweet domesticity to their otherwise mundane lives, Edward _still_ refused to turn up on time.

And seriously, with the Amestrian summer burning bright and furious, Roy was seriously not blaming him.

He undid another shirt button and laid his head in his hands, feeling the sweat drip down his neck and he groaned. The windows were open just a little; too much and the hustle and bustle of the outside world would drive Roy mad but without the whisper of a breeze trickling through he might actually set alight, Alchemy be damned.

Hawkeye popped in as usual, giving him and the paperwork a stern glare before leaving, seemingly not at all bothered by the heat. Was that woman even _human_?

And finally, at 9:47, The knock on the door came. Roy straightened himself out and called the young man in, turning to open his window a little wider.

“Fullmetal. As usual, you’re late, but you know that, don’t y-“

_Wow_

The words died on his tongue as he turned back around, fully taking in Edward’s appearance.

His hair was - _gone_.

Okay, not _gone_ gone, but the thick braid was absent from his shoulders and his face was laced with self consciousness.

What was left was a messy, textured fringe covering his forehead and curling up slightly at the ends, given him a badass, almost elfin look that Roy was not surprised to find that he was enjoying. It highlighted his short 19 years but somehow also made him look tougher and older and undeniably _hot_. He had shaved sides, revealing his small, cute ears and doing wonders to show off his razor-sharp jawline, all clean cut angles and lines and highlighting the nervous swallow in his throat.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I overslept.” A small flush had taken over Edward’s face as Roy _gawked_ , taking in every nuance of his newly revealed face. Now that the hair was gone, he could clearly see small details which had formerly been swamped by the braid: The small smattering of light brown freckles on his face, (probably from the heat) and a birthmark next to his right eye, how his gold tipped eyelashes were so thick and lush without looking too feminine.

It was almost as if he was seeing Ed from a completely different able, which his was: without the hair, his facial structure was clearly visible and Roy could see the wonderful hollows of his cheekbones and the soft plumpness to his lips, his slender yet strong neck was accentuated and how could a haircut make Roy this hard _this fast_?

“W-what? Do you like it? Quit staring.” He distantly heard Ed say, but he tuned it out, instead getting up slowly from his chair and approaching him.

“Seriously, what is it? It doesn’t look _that_ bad, does it?” Edward reached up and ran a hand through his fringe, messing with the strands slightly. Roy’s eyes stalked the movement as he closed the door, locking it with a click.

The damn paperwork could wait.

“I mean - I’m sure it wouldn’t take that long to grow out again, it’s just - I’ve always had the long hair, I needed a change. Plus, do you know how much better my neck feels now that it’s not being covered by a sweaty braid? It’s fuckin’ _glorious_ , especially in this heat. B-but, if you really don’t like it I’ll grow it back out again, it’s no trouble, just stop _looking_ at me like I’m-“

Roy stopped him there, slamming him against the wall like an animal, hands over Ed’s wrists and mouth covering his gasp.

“You have no idea,” Mustang heard himself breathe as he pulled back to mouth against the sweaty skin of Ed’s neck, “How fucking _edible_ you look right now.” Edward gave a low groan, pinned wrists feebly fighting again his own. He could easily get away if he wanted to, they both knew that.

_But he didn’t want to._

Roy bit his delicate little ear, and Ed huffed out a small laugh, leaning his head into the touch.

“Is that so? Then - fuckin’ _eat_ me you bastard,”

That line should have sounded ridiculous but under the circumstances it just made Roy growl and press forward for another kiss. The heat of summer had nothing on the fire that coiled around his very being as he kissed Ed, savouring every noise and every small movement, catalogued for later use.

Roy skilfully manuevoered Edward’s wrists so they were pinned above his head in one hand, before gripping Ed’s short golden locks in the other. The feeling was _bliss_. Though Roy adored grabbing his lover’s long braid at times like the the startlingly _new_ feeling of the soft, shorn tufts was incredible, and he tugged harder, not stopping until Edward moaned and his wrists shifted again.

“Get me outta these damn clothes or I _swear_ I’m gonna overheat,” Edward murmured low, forehead leaning against Roy’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

“I’d be an idiot to refuse.”

“You _are_ an idiot.”

Roy shut him up with another kiss, releasing Edward’s hair to grab onto the collar of his shirt to begin helping him out of it.

Buttoned shirts were a task, but they’d performed the same stunt so many times that after mere seconds, it was off and every inch of slightly tanned, freckled, toned glory was being laid out for Roy.

He ran a hand across his taut stomach, savouring the way Edward shivered and exhaled slightly, muscles jumping beneath Roy’s fingertips.

“What are you waiting for? _Fuck me_.”

Roy did not need to be told twice.

In seconds, Roy’s desk was cleared of the pesky paperwork that had still yet to be done and Edward was being shoved down onto it, chest and stomach pressing against the cool wood.

Roy wasted no time pulling Ed’s tight pants and boxers down to his knees, doing the same to his own trousers before pulling his lover’s wrists out above his head and pinning them there. He took Ed’s position as an opportunity to kiss and suck on the birthmark on his lower back, making him flinch in sensitivity.

“Ahnn, _Roy_ ,” Ed was already ruined, hips grinding against the desk and body squirming against Roy’s own. Ed twisted his hands out from his hands, reaching down to touch himself, a high whimper catching in his throat at the first stroke.

That wouldn’t do _at all_.

Always the quick thinker, Roy shifted slightly and turned quickly to grab Ed’s discarded shirt from the floor, wrenching the young man’s wrists back above his head. He ignored the angered and slightly desperate shout from the victim as he tied his wrists together tightly with the fabric, making sure they were securely bound together before huffing our a laugh.

“You- _hah_ \- bastard,” Edward breathed, panting hard, still rutting his hips against the desk to find some friction. His bound hands were balled into fists, knuckles white as he gripped the fabric restraining him hard.

“What is it, Edward?” Roy kept his voice calm, even as he desperately palmed himself with his left hand.

“You _know_ what I want. I - already asked you.” The heat in the room was almost unbearable, choking Roy and turning his insides into molten lava.

“Tell me.”

“Hurry _up_ you goddam-“

“I could _leave_ you like this, Edward.” Roy forced himself to sound nonchalant, even as his thighs trembled and he unconsciously rocked himself into Ed’s ass.

Ed choked on air.

“Y-you - wouldn’t.” He turned his head, looking so beautiful with his disheveled hair and flushed face and sweat-slick body and god Roy couldn’t keep this up much longer.

“I _could_. Just walk out, leave you here like this. Maybe I’ll leave the door open, so anyone walking past could look in and see you like this. Hawkeye, perhaps. Maybe your brother?”

Ed growled, hips pushing back into his own and Roy winced at the feeling.

“Just fuck me, _please_ , god _fuck me you dirty bastard_ -“

A wave of heat jolted through him as Ed begged, words becoming more slurred at desperate as Roy reached down with fumbling hands into his desk draw, pulling out the half empty tube of unscented hand lotion (A gift, from Breda) and a condom. Edward had his face buried into his elbows as he shivered, despite the intense heat, his body a long line of tension as he waited for Roy to prepare him.

The first finger made Ed groan, and push his hips back into the pleasure, even as Roy directly avoided his prostate.

The second finger made him swear, and spit out an ‘ _oh god_ ’ through gritted teeth, and Roy’s erection swelled, bobbing against his stomach and leaking fluid onto his already-damp-with-sweat shirt.

Three fingers in, Roy angled his fingers _just so_ and hit Ed’s prostate on the first try, making him jolt off the desk in surprise, back arched, pushing his ass onto his fingers and _fuck_ if Roy Mustang wasn’t the luckiest man in the whole world.

“I swear to god,” Ed gritted out as Roy picked up the pace, hitting that place inside of him with each thrust and make Ed jerk and twitch violently. “Just - _wreck me._ Please, _please_ _oh god-_ “

A rough, desperate noise tore its way from Roy’s throat as he rolled on the condom, swathing himself in the hand cream and pressing in with a sigh.

His thighs trembled as he forced himself to wait, to give his partner some time to adjust to his generous size, before Ed gave a nod and it was all over.

Roy fucked him with ernest, grabbing onto his thighs and pulling Ed onto him, to force himself deeper and deeper while Ed wailed and the whole building could definitely hear this and Roy could not give a single _fuck_.

Ed had his head completely buried in his arms, bound wrists scrabbling against the smooth wooden surface for any kind of purchase and, when none was found, he resorted to interlocking his mismatched hands. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up at all angles and being tousled each time Roy pounded into him, the rich golden colour a complimentary contrast to the lighter gold of his skin.

_He was so fucking gorgeous._

Roy let go of his legs, thrusting into him harder and angling a little more so that Ed’s prostate was hit more directly, before reaching over to tug on his short golden locks.

Edward’s hair was the _perfect_ length.

It was long enough that Roy could twist his fingers through it and _tug_ , forcing Ed’s head back and arching his back.

“ _Roy_ ,” Ed moaned brokenly and Roy loved him.

Suddenly Roy felt himself pull out, and a small whine from Ed was enough to make his arms cooperate and flip his lover around, so his back was pressed again the slick-with-precome-table.

“Needed to see your face.” He breathed out, his heart swelling to see Edward’s cheeks puffy with tears and his face flushed and damp.

“Oh, _sweetheart_.”

And then he was sliding back in, the different angle so much better as Ed could now lock his legs around Roy’s waist and force him impossible _deeper_ , making the older male moan loudly, drowning out Edward’s small sobs.

Ed threw his head back and moaned wetly, making small ‘ _uhn uhn uhn_ ’ sounds; with every single thrust his aching erection rubbed against Roy’s clothes stomach, and the texture of the fabric must have been so overstimulating and borderline _painful_ , but Ed _had_ always had a masochistic streak to him because a few mere seconds late he was coming _hard_ , the noise that tore from his mouth halfway between a wail and a shriek.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck-“_ Ed’s release spurred Roy on and three seconds and a few more erratic thrusts, he came hard into the condom with Ed’s name on his lips.

Ed was pretty out of it, eyes hooded and pupils dilated as Roy gently slid out, untying the lopsided knot of shirt around his wrists and gently rubbing them to check for chafing.

After that was done, he reached down to the floor (where the previous contents of his desk lay) and grabbed a wad of paper towels to clean up both their stomach. Luckily, he could just slide off the condom and knot it tightly, before giving it a careless chuck towards the general direction of the bin.

Ed gave a grunt as Roy got onto the task of wiping him down, feeling the heat radiate of his skin he would have guessed he was feeling a little tipsy from the heat, coupled with the mind-blowingly intense and impromptu sex.

“That was-“ Ed began after a few moments of heavy breathing, once Roy had already buttoned himself up (and undone a couple more buttons of his shirt - it was barely 10:30AM and the heat had sunk into his bones like water into dry soil, and after the _fiasco_ they’d just had Roy felt as if his very being was about to spontaneously combust.) and managed to re-organise his desk around the Edward-sized _lump_ atop it.

“I know,” The older finished, stalking over to him once more and claiming a kiss. Ed reciprocated, placing his hands against Roy’s shoulders and giving the hum of a cat who got the cream.

Once they pulled apart, Roy rested his forehead again the other’s, staring deep into his eyes. They were round and open now, dark, like small planets orbiting the sun and Roy couldn’t help but smile.

“You are incredible.” He couldn’t help it. So what if he was a charmer? At least what he was saying was _true_.

“You _what_ now?” But he was smiling, pressing their noses together as a darker pink flush spread across his cheekbones.

“Seriously, Edward. You were stunning before, but _now_..” he lifted a hand to cup Ed’s jaw, maintaining eye contact with those luminous eyes.

“Honestly. You look _extraordinary_. Did Al cut it?” Roy was aware that whenever he needed a trim, Edward would rangle his younger brother to do so, trusting his steady hands and sharp eyes. It always turned out fine.

“Yeah, actually. Not half bad, right? Everything’s even enough. I feel like 10 pounds lighter as well, so that’s rad. Plus it’s more aerodynamic for when I get into _sticky_ situations.”

“It’s not as if your braid held you back from beating the shit out of any punk who messes with you, Edward. But really, trust me: I love it. And I love _you_ , god help me. Now come on, it’s been like an hour and your sitting here half naked with the remains of drying bodily fluids on you.”

Edward snorted, but got up nonetheless.

“It’s so fuckin’ _hot_ though, do you think anyone will mind if I just stayed like this? Wait, don’t answer that. Where _is_ everyone, anyway?”

“Staying far away from here, that’s for sure. Hawkeye probably heard the _commotion_ and ordered everyone to keep well away. I’m going to get my ass handed to me later,” Ed finished dressing, before leaning over to place a small pinch on Roy’s behind.

“Well, it’s a very _nice_ ass to have handed to you. But anyways, I better get goin’. As much as I’d love to do a round two, three four and five with you, I’ve _actually_ gotta do some shit today. And-“ he gestured to the papers. -“you do to. I’ll see you at our place for dinner tonight? Like...7:30. Al’s making paella, so don’t be late. That’s a _pain_ to reheat.”

One more kiss, “Got it. 7:30 on the dot.”

“See you there,” he made for the door, unlocking it and ruffling his short fringe a little before pausing.

“Love you. B-bye,”

And then he was dashing off, closing the door solidly and leaving Roy with a mountain of papers which he hid his smile in.

The sun continued to beat down oppressively, but Roy didn’t care. The warmth in his heart burned on strong.

 

 

 


End file.
